You Belong With Me
by ikriam
Summary: Cena doesnt want wade to be gone he doesnt want wade to be on smackdown he wants him and cena always gets what he wants


You Belong With Me

Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena (Jade)

Rating: M (4 slash and other bloody stuff)

Note: I don't own shit if I did own WWE You would see a very heroic Cena Fighting to get Wade back on RAW.

For a long time I have made a mistake I played hard to get with my Cenation attitude but… We all sin right? But this stupid thing sent Wade away sent him to SmackDown far away from me but I swear to god I'll make things right I'll get Wade back because he BELONGS with me NOT on SmackDown.

Now I sit on the damn plain waiting it to land in New York where the next SmackDown will be held once it finally does I check my disguise I need to hide my identity from everyone in SmackDown or I will be in deep shit, finally I'm ready and I'm inside SmackDown Studios I see Show but where's Wade? Come on time you're killing me here why are you being such a bitch?

Changing my mind I see Wade now sorry for being rude to you time stress does that to me sometimes.

After the show I made sure to slip by the guards and go back stage catching a glance of Wade from the corner of my eyes I ran towards him. "Hey man" I yelled completely changing my voice so Wade wouldn't recognize me.

Wade gave me a weird look SHIT I'm so busted I heart skipped a beat when his gaze met mine; I had sunglasses on so he couldn't see my eyes I just smiled at him. "Hi" he finally replied Phew I'm safe. "Wha' are you doing back here kid?" HEY I'm not a kid I pout.

"Hey I ain't no kid but… I just wanted to see you Wade…" Damn that sounded stupid. "I mean I'm a fan"

"Huh? I never had a fan come see me before thank you" Wade smiled god what a charming smile he has, listen to yourself Cena you sound pathetic GAH Wade if only you knew what you do to me. "Well I have to go" with that he turned his back and started to walk away I don't want to see him walk away from me again It's just to painful please Wade come back… I'm dying without you.

For weeks now I have been living this double life as John Cena and that weird Wade Barrett fan that attends EVERY SINGLE SmackDown just to see Wade it really hurts to see Big Show beat the day lights out of Wade but he always tries again and that's one more thing I like about Wade he never gives up.

"What's up Wade? Good show today"

"Oh hey its you… Are you following me? I could have sworn I bloody saw you in each show"

"Well you know us fans we come to cheer you on"

He nodded and looked at me Longley. "Is something wrong?" I ask

"No you just kind of remind me of someone I know"

I raised an eyebrow "Really? Who?"

"No it must be just me"

"No, No tell me who?"

"Um" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "John Cena… I know it's insane I told you it's just me"

"No its okay I get that a lot" Our eyes met again and my heart melted he really looks so beautiful I just want to reach out to him and stroke those lovely black locks of hair.

"I'll see you next week?" He asked

"Definitely" he waved goodbye before leaving like every week it was still so painful to see him walk away.

(On RAW)

"Cena?" Randy called

"Randy hey man how's it going?" I extended my hand to shake his but he shoved me away.

"Don't play dumb Cena where in fucks world do you disappear to every Friday?"

"No where" I answer quickly

Randy's hands turned into fists. "I SAID DON'T PLAY DUMB, ever since that son of a bitch Wade got drafted to SmackDown you've been going missing every Friday what do you go to SmackDown every Friday?"

"HEY DON'T CALL WADE THAT" I shoved Randy back a few steps

"I'll call him whatever I want GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" He shoved me again, I couldn't control myself my knuckles just moved on their own they just punched Randy Orton on their own like they had their own minds and spirits, Randy laughed in his usual retarded tone that I hate and glared at me. "I see now you like him don't you?" he continued laughing.

"W…What? N…No I don't" Fuck I was always such a lousy lair.

"One question Cena WHY? What does he have that I don't?" Heh I almost forgot Mr. Viper Randy Fucking Orton was in my spot once he wanted me but I always liked Wade even before Wade came I didn't like Orton he's just crazy HE HEARS VOICES IN HIS HEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

"For starters he has a brain" I didn't mean to hurt Orton he just makes me MAD GAH.

"So you admit that you love him?" Orton smirked

"NO" I yelled everyone looked at me with strange looks. "Listen here viper I swear if you start spreading rumors around about this conversation I'll beat you up so bad you'll need a year ticket stay in the hospital GOT THAT?" I shoved him one last time before leaving and he asks why I don't like him does that guy own a mirror? Of course he doesn't all of them broke by him just glancing at them.

(SmackDown TIME!)

As promised I attended the next SmackDown as usual Wade was trying to take down Big Show. "Come on Wade" I yelled, Wade was getting exhausted but he kept moving he kinda reminded me of me in my older days, I smiled at that thought and watched in shock as I saw Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater run in and attack big show causing Wade to lose by DQ which is totally a loser win for Show Wade didn't look mad he knew Justin and Heath only wanted his safety those two really did love Wade not like Outanga that guy I swear one day I will put his lights out along with CM SUCKS, My stomach turned when I saw Orton coming in view running to the ring and beating down the two former Nexus members then the (New Nexus) entered Oh man this is bad both Orton and Punks's group started to beat Wade, Slater, And Gabriel I have to stop this, I ran backstage hiding in one of the locker rooms I replaced my normal cloths to my Cena attire and got in the ring.

"I knew I'd find you here" Orton chuckled wickedly.

"You brought them here didn't you?" when Orton only laughed again I punched him "DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" I jumped on him and started beating him down till CM punk and his group pulled me away. "HOW COULD YOU? WADE DID EVERYTHING TO YOU WITHOUT WADE YOU WOULD BE HOME ON YOU'RE ASS ALL DAY WITH NO JOBS" I yelled and struggled to get lose of Michael's and Husky's grips, Wade looked at me with a sweet smile plastered on his face but a confused one at the same time.

Heath and Justin pushed the other two away from me and growled at me guess they don't trust me I don't blame them I dropped 23 steel chairs on their and my beloved leader. The smackdown roster began gathering up the whole ring was a battle field and one by one we were all cleared out of the ring till there was no one left but me, Heath and Justin that were holding a wounded Wade in their arms hugging him tightly. "C…Can I?" I said but they shook their heads violently and held Wade closer to them. "P…Please I just want to… I wont hurt him p…please" I couldn't fix my shattered words this was what Orton wanted he wanted to hurt me by hurting Wade and he got what he wanted now.

Wade's eyes were still closed but I saw his hand moving reaching to hold mine and I accepted his offer I watched him mouth the words "Thank you" before he hugged all three of us and stood up

I saw Randy running back holding a mic in his hand. "Well, Well Cena I think what just happened shows exactly to everyone how you truly feel about Wade isn't that right?" RANDY FUCKING ORTON I SWEAR I'LL DEMOLISH YOU well I won't let you win this time, I gripped a mic of my own and smirked.

"What Randy you that sad I turned you down? So what if I like Wade? so what if…" I pushed the rest of the words out. "So what if he doesn't like me back? Its not the end of the world " I watched Wade from the corner of my eyes to see his reaction he was picking a microphone up and I closed my eyes when I saw the mic get closer to his lips here comes the pain.

"Cena you mean it? You… you like me? I mean Like-LIKE me?" he asked and I replied with a nod I heard him laugh and my heart was ripped into a million pieces I knew it he doesn't like me, I kept my eyes closed trying to think about anything but that pain in my heart. "Wha' took you so long?" my eyes snapped open when I felt a pair of lips on mine the kiss made my whole body numb and I kissed back with all the love I can mustier Wade tasted perfect so sinfully perfect.

Orton growled and pushed us apart. "What's wrong Orton things aren't going you're way?" I asked teasingly and laughing at how red Ortons face became from anger. "By the way Randy" I jumped on Orton and started beating him up again. "Don't you EVER touch me or MY leader again" I stopped kicking the shit out of the viper when Wade pulled me back.

Wade looked at the other two former Nexus members. "Is this alright with you guys If John and I started dating?" Heath and Justin exchanged glances before nodding.

"If you're happy Wade then were happy" Gabriel smiled.

"Since it was okay for you that Justin and I are dating of course its okay for you and John to date what ever makes our waddy happy" Wade hugged the two and grinned. "Thank you" he said I can honestly say that this is the best SmackDown ending ever Wade is finally mine, I beat Randy to a bloody pulp and I found out that Heath and Justin are dating.

I woke up next morning Wade close to me he looked so peaceful how adorable, his eyes opened slowly and I kissed his forehead. "Morning" Barrett just smiled in reply then he leaned in for a kiss, one kiss turned into two then three and four till I lost count and found myself on top of him kissing down his neck and shoulders well I would never say no to morning sex epically if the man I'm going to have sex with is Wade Barrett.

Wade pulled me closer and I let my hands wonder around Wade's body going lower and lower massaging his beautiful body. "John please"

"You have no idea how good it sounds to have you beg for me like that" I planted more kisses on the skin to his ear, I nipple gently on his ear making him shiver Wade pulled me down and smashed our lips together again our kiss grew hungrier we devoured each others mouths our tongues battling till we parted for air.

I chuckled breathlessly then licked a path down Wades body then I met his gaze silently asking if I should go on Wade nodded but this wasn't enough for me I wanted t hear him say it I teased his body by kissing and licking every where but the place Wade wanted me to touch most of all. "John"

"John what?" he growled at how I teased him. "No seriously I want to hear you say you want me" I laughed and he growled again.

"P…Please I…" He averted his gaze from mine. "I…" I can see how hard he tried to say it but his pride didn't let him his face becoming now a deep red, I kissed his body all over again teasing him again. "I… I want you John please"

"I knew you could do it babe" I lowered my head to Wade's member then flicked out my tongue and licked off one drop of liquid He tasted like the

Sweetest kind of honey, similar moans left our lips, now Wade's eyes were clouded by lust how proud I was to know I was the one causing all this pleasure and wanting to Wade. I continued to explore Wade with my tongue flicking around the head and teasing the slit in the center I took Wade inch by inch allowing myself time to relax my throat, Wade threw his head back in pleasure I watched as Wade bit on his finger to keep from yelling out to loudly he looked so freaking hot, sucking a bit on every inch of Wades member I heard him moan and that just turned me on even more I searched blindly on the floor for the bottle of lube under the bed once I found it I dipped some into my fingers and then continued to tease the tiny pucker then pushed in slowly, Wade bit his finger harder and let out another moan.

I felt the length in my mouth twist violently while I was bopping up and down around it. "JOHN I…I'm not going to last longer." I pushed my finger in completely searching for Wades sweet spot till I found it I stabbed the spot again causing Wade to utter out a violent cry as he came I eagerly drank down Wades hot cum I was seriously surprised how I still kept going without coming myself Wade can drive anyone insane he was just to FUCKING SEXY.

I continued to stab Wade's sweet spot then slipped a second finger in pushing in deeper till Wade was writhing beneath me, and he got hard again.

"John… S…Stop teasing me" I only took a second to get ready and slowly push into Wade and he did that same move again he bit on his finger damn he looked so cute. "God" I pulled one of Wade's legs over my shoulder, pushing out then back in Wade let out a strangled moan he was begging me to take him hard and he was going to get what he wanted because he was making me lose control it didn't take long for us to start a violent rhythm he was meeting my every move and puling me even deeper inside.

Every move I made was giving Wade pleasure and that made me so happy I waited so long to make him feel this way I wanted him for so long and sex couldn't get any better… till it did Wade was yelling out my name louder and louder with every thrust, we lost all track of time, I saw how bad he wanted to cum.

I leaned down and kissed Wades neck before whispering "Come baby come for me" Wade yelled my name one last time before he came shooting his load on our chests and abdomens, I kept pounding in Wade getting closer to my own release till my stomach was burning and I came filling Wade with my liquid. I collapsed on top of Wade god I don't care if I can't move anymore this is just perfect I wouldn't wish for it to be in any other way.

I must have dozed off cause now Wade was on resting his head on my chest and my arms wrapped around him Wade shivered and I hugged him closer. "Are you okay baby?"

He nodded. "I'm fine love just a bit cold" he hugged my body asking for all the heat to keep him worm, we snuggled closer. "John?"

"Yea babe?"

"John I'm scared can we really make it through this I mean you're on RAW I'm on SmackDown now and…"

I placed a finger on his lips. "Don't think about that Wade I promise that we'll make it"

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

I couldn't help but smile at those soft words. "I love you too Wade" our bodies were stone dead we couldn't move but we didn't care we didn't need to we had everything we needed just being in each others arms.

END.


End file.
